


Undercover

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Drabble Collection, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: Basically just Baekmin/Minbaek stories that falls into drabble category





	1. Towel

**Author's Note:**

> to celebrate Love Birds getting more than 20 hits in less than 24 hours after it's debut I'm going to post a short drabble I made a few weeks ago. Actually it also has something to do with the rumor of Minhyun going blonde again. Anyways, enjoy ;)

"Minhyun ah!"

Silence

"Hwang Minyeon I know you're out there. Put that book down and come here now."

"How can I go in there now when you're the one currently in there!" Minhyun shouts from his bed, book now left on the bed.

"Just handle me the towel now."

"What?"

"Come on, I'm freezing now."

"That's why you need to bring towel you dumbass."

Minhyun sluggishly gets up from his bed and pulls the white towel his roommate has put oh the swivel chair on his side of the room earlier. He handles him the towel and after a while Baekho gets out, a towel is wrapped on his lower body while he kept his chest and torso bare.

"Stupid." Minhyun murmurs a little too loud under his breath after he flops back on his bed with his book in hand.

"Hey, that's too much it's not like it I forget it every time" Baekho protests.

"You forget most of the time, that's practically the same." Minhyun answers without even looking at the older. 

"It's not like you don't enjoy it, getting a glimpse of my body, my dick, while you're handling it." Baekho retorts back as he freely put on his boxer.

"I don't like it. And I don't see your body, especially not your dick, stupid." Minhyun looks at Baekho and shocked at finding out the older is butt naked in front of him. He felt flush ran down his body but he kept his composure and tries his best to act like nothing happened. He's on his book again when response from his roommate came.

"Whatever Hwang! I hate you!" Baekho flops on his own bed and turns on his laptop.

"Haha, that's not possible because you love me." Minhyun's reply finally shuts the shorter as he hides his red face and act busy on his laptop doing who knows what.

\-----------------

Baekho writhes in his bed as he is slowly getting back into reality. He hummes lightly following the melody he hears from the bathroom.

"What a good morning." He murmurs as he collects himself together and stretches his hand and feet while still being too lazy to get up.

When the bathroom door opens he sits up and stretches his body some more.

Minhyun gets out of the bathroom, all fresh and clean with water dripping from his hair. 

The older condition is far from clean, as he has just woke up, mouth still full of morning breath and eyes full of boogers. He doesn't give a care when the younger looks at him with a side glance and kept doing his morning stretch.

The younger was about to dry his bleached hair with a towel when Baekho suddenly shouts.

"Wait!"

Minhyun stops his action right away, head hanging down, hands stopping mid air and is still holding the towel.

Minhyun eyes the older, asking with his eyes what happens. As the older doesn't say a word Minhyun mouthed "what?" to him and left with no response.

"What the hell Kang Baekho! Don't scare me like that!" Minhyun said as he straightens his back and attempts to towel-dries his hair again.

"This is why I can't look away even for a while." Baekho says as he tries to snatch the towel from the confused boy before it touches his broken hair. He fails as Minhyun cleverly dodges away before he even touches the towel.

"What the hell Kang Baekho? What are you fucking doing?"

Annoyance is really palpable in Minhyun's voice as he stood there with hand on his waist trying to look intimidating.

Baekho goes for it again without bothering to explain further. He circles his hand around the shocked younger boy, now more stunned than shocked because the position they're in now is really like that of a hug, and successfully pulled the towel from his unprepared hands.

"How many times do I have to tell you you need to use the hair dryer? Do you want to go bald?"

"What?"

Baekho walks to the dresser and motions Minhyun to sit on the chair in front of it. Minhyun complies and looks up to him.

"Why am I sitting here?"

"I'll dry your hair. At this rate you'll be the first balding idol."

Baekho gently dries Minhyun's hair with the towel first and continues with the hair dryer.

The younger keeps silent. He can not utter a word because he feels awkward. The act actually feels too intimate. But he doesn't want to say anything about it because he doesn't want the older to stop.

Minhyun enjoys it so much after all. He enjoys getting groomed by his not yet bathed roommate.


	2. Pegasus

"Are we the protagonist of a soap drama Baekho ya?"  
"What?"  
"You know, like those drama where they are too in love with each other but they can't be together because of many obstacles in life."  
"What?"  
"Never mind."

Minhyun shifts his gaze back to the cloudy dark night sky. If he squints he's sure he can see many stars behind those clouds. But he's too focused on his own mind he rather just closes his eyes all at once.

Beside him Baekho keeps looking at his direction. The older actually understands very well what he means. For them to be able to spend time together like this is really a glory in itself. Recently, spending time together is more luxurious than going to cinema or shopping together. Fame really has it's good and bad side.

Baekho stealthily moves closer to the snoring male. Lately, Minhyun can sleep easily anywhere and anytime. The many schedules he has must be taking a toll on his body. Baekho moves Minhyun's big head to his lap carefully as to not wake the light sleeper. He still wakes up though.

Minhyun stays put and doesn't get up. The younger moves a little bit to make himself more comfortable on Baekho's lap. He looks up and can't help to have his breath be taken away again by the view.

He has known his heart is no longer his but instead Baekho's since a good two or three years before. But no matter how many years has passed he still feel his heart skips a beat every time those hazel eyes focus on his black ones.

"What?" Minhyun said curtly. Baekho knows he's embarrassed. It's in Minhyun's habit, to say things in a mean way, to cover his shyness.

"It's been a long time since we last star gazing together. But I don't miss the stars over there" Baekho said as he points at the gloomy sky. Minhyun follow his gaze before turning his gaze back at the older's and give him a questioning look.

"I miss these stars." Baekho says as he stares deeply into Minhyun's soul.

Minhyun feels like his whole body is burning. He can feel the redness is creeping to his face so he has no choice but to cover his face to hide his embarrassment. Baekho chuckles lowly and stares back at the midnight sky.

"Minhyun ah" Baekho says after awhile.

"Hmm?" Minhyun is squinting his eyes, trying hard to find his favorite constellation. He loves stargazing and it's been his hobby since he was a kid. A few years after they debuted he found out Baekho has the same hobby and since then they spend more time doing their hobby together.

Baekho sits straighter. He tries to catch Minhyun gaze but the other refuse to look back at him in the end Baekho just says what he wants to say.

"I love you, Hwang Minhyun. I will never change you even for the world. If what we need to be together is acting like stranger, then I'll do that. But if that makes you sad, I will fight all those haters and keep you by myself in any occasions."

Minhyun knows Baekho will say that. He knows because every time he brings up the depressing topic like this the older will always confirms his love for him. Minhyun love that, but he hates the reaction his body makes every time it happens. That's why he tried to act nonchalant and keep squinting harder to find the most beautiful constellation, the Aquarius.

Baekho lets him be. While the younger is going to make a hole at the cloudy black night sky by how hard he stares at it he keeps on staring at the flawless very well defined face on his lap.

Minhyun suddenly bounces up from his lap and almost hits him on the face. Thankfully, Baekho has a good reflex this time. He moves back fast to avoid the hurtful colliding.

Upon realizing his boyfriend is now standing up Baekho follows him too.

"That!" Minhyun says as he points at somewhere around the not so cloudy part of the sky.

Baekho's eyes follow where Minhyun's finger is pointing at.

He sees it. The most beautiful constellation he ever seen in his entire 24 years of life. The Pegasus constellation.

"That's Pegasus right? Oh my god, we need to make prayers now. That's like the luckiest constellation ever. Woah. Baekho! Come on let's pray."

Baekho smiles and lets the other takes his hands. Minhyun put their hands together and keeps silent as he earnestly pray to the lucky stars.

"Please let our love blooms. Please make everyone around us accept us. And most importantly, please make Hwang Minhyun looks ugly in front of other people." Baekho loudly prays.

Minhyun hits him hard when he finished his praying in silence. Baekho just laughs as he sits down again on the ground. He pulls the younger to lie on his lap again.

"You do know you have to pray silently for it to be granted right, Kang Dongho?" Minhyun asks the older as he lies comfortably on Baekho's twenty-five inch right thigh.

"I know."

Minhyun sighs at how unapologetic the older sounds.

"But I guess it's for the better." Minhyun says.

"What?" Baekho clearly confused. He looks at the younger as the other stares back at him.

"Your prayer. It's better to not be granted."

"What the hell Hwang Minhyun. Do you not want our love to blooms?" Baekho raises his voice.

"I prayed for that and the next part too so it'll be granted. The last part where you want me to look ugly, that's the part i'm most happy about to not be granted."

"Uhm Minyeon ah."

"hmm?"

"Actually you just accidentally spills out what you pray about."

Minhyun eyes turns into saucers as he realizes his stupidity. He swears under his breath as he covers his face in embarrassment and then chanting loudly "Please let it away. Please pretend you didn't hear me saying it out loud. Please grant my whishes. Pleasee."

"Minyeon ah, you're still making a sound." Baekho said as he tries hard to suppress his laughing.

Minhyun glares at him as he shut up and frowns in his prayer.

In the end Baekho loses it. He laughs hysterically at Minhyun's antics that his whole body moves along with his cheery bell like laughter. Minhyun, who has finished his last attempt to pray, open his eyes and meets with his most favorite body part of Baekho's, his scrunched up laughing face with that wrinkly eye smile.

Minhyun smiles at the older. He loves him so much that seing him being full on happy like this makes his heart swells up in bliss.

After satisfied gazing at his happy boyfriend Minhyun lift his head and touch Baekho's lips with his. This time Baekho's eyes are the ones that turns into saucers because of the surprise move. Minhyun pulls out before it became too hot and says,

"I love you so much, Kang Dongho."

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this makes some of you happy ;)


End file.
